The Daughter Of Mars
by Reptile 06
Summary: My OC Saya has a child with Martian Manhunter. These are the stories of their daughter & her life growing up as the daughter of Mars
1. The Months Before

3rd Person View:

Everyone knew better... Everyone knew they shouldn't... Yet they did. As quietly as they could, the current Watchtower staff & Justice League members waited outside the infirmary doors. Everyone, Superman, Red Rocket, Vixen, Green Lantern, Gerry from plumbing, literally everyone was currently stalking the occupants inside.

Said occupants were 2 members of the Justice League, both founders. The first was the widely revered Martian Manhunter, or better known as J'onn J'onzz. The second founder was the lesser known Saya, the first archer of the Justice League. Her brown leathered quiver & brown oak wood bow laying besides her, Saya laid on one of the medical tables located in the infirmary. Her brown cropped halter with the 2 thick straps proudly showed her expanding belly. Martian Manhunter stood above her, operating a sonogram machine. He waved the sonogram's probe over Saya's stomach & a picture appeared.

The fetus growing inside Saya was around 7 months old, quite large but not ready to be born. "Are you ready to know our child's gender?" J'onn asked with a smile. Saya smiled & nodded in conformation. "It's a girl." J'onn answered, " we are having a baby girl." Saya looked at the screen that displayed the sonic image of her child. A tear came from her forest green eyes & trailed down her round, olive skinned face. "A-A-A g-girl?" Saya stammered. "A girl." Manhunter confirmed, his ruby eyes shining with pride.

From outside the infirmary, the crowd of people by the door had amassed to a larger size. "Another little super girl tike?" Flash whispered to Doctor Light, "awesome." "I wonder what she will look like?" Doctor Light mused out loud, "my own children took after their father more than me." "I think I know what I want to name her." Flash & Doctor Light, along with everyone else in the hallway, faintly heard Saya say. "Oh?" was J'onn's reply, "& what name would that be?" All staff members & leaguers held their breathes, waiting to hear the unborn child's name.

Suddenly Stargirl, who was leaning on her step-father's STRIPE armor, fell. She landing on Atom Smasher who stumbled away in shock. Now this led to Flash & Doctor Light almost getting squashed, in a mad dash to avoid getting squished, the duo bumped into Gerry from plumber... In the end, a loud clang rattled the doors. "What on Earth could that be?" Saya asked her lover. J'onn furrowed his brow before walking towards the door. Outside, he saw the last remnants of the large crowd that once stood, running away in fear. J'onn chuckled before replying telepathically, _'just our fan club, dear.'_


	2. New Arrival

Saya's View:

"Come on Saya!" Flash pleaded, "please tell me!" "No Flash." I replied. For the past month, the red speedster has been grilling me for what J'onn & I intend to name our unborn child. "Please?!" "No." We were in the commissary getting some lunch. While Flash grabbed everything in sight, I made a beeline for the mozzarella cheese & oatmeal. As we sat down, Flash gave me a look of disgust while I combined everything together. "Don't look at me like that." I demanded, "it's not my fault my body wants mozzarella & oatmeal together." Flash shook his head before he returned to begging. "At least give me a hint!" he said, in a whisper he added, "or would you like the world to know local Franklin, Massachusetts 2nd grade teacher Constance Jones has been playing superhero the past 6 years." "That's a 2-way street Wallace." I whispered back. "TELL ME THE NAME!" the speedster cried to the heavens. "Not even if Luthor held me at gunpoint." I answered

Suddenly there was a sharp pain, I let out a strained gasp & clutched my stomach. "Say? Saya!" Flash shouted. _'J'onn!'_ I shouted in my head. _'Constance? What's wrong?!'_ he shouted back. _'I-I-I-'_ I never finished, the pain increased. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed & fell backwards. "Saya what's wrong?!" Hawkgirl ran & knelt besides me. I couldn't answer her, the pain was too great. It felt like someone was driving a hot poker through my belly button. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once more. "Flash get her to the infirmary!" Supergirl shouted as Black Canary & Green Arrow ran out of the room. I felt Flash pick me up as the pain continued to worsen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again. "Hang on Say!" Flash ordered. I felt him run as fast as he could throughout the hallways of the Watchtower.

Martian Manhunter's View:

They would not let me in the infirmary. They went so far as to have Doctor Fate place a ward on the room so I could not phase through the walls. "J'onn you're going to wear a hole through the floor." Wonder Woman said in regards of my pacing. "I should be in there, by Constance's side." I muttered under my breath for the hundredth time. Waiting in the hall with me were Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, Flash & Hawkgirl. "J'onn you need to relax." Superman said, "Connie's going to be fine." "They let your cousin into the infirmary but they won't let me, Constance's own husband, in!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air for effect. "Kara has been just as involved in Saya's pregnancy as you have J'onn." Green Lantern declared, "& in the end it's you that gets the baby not her." "I SHOULD STILL BE IN THERE!" I yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Constance's screams echoed into the hallway. "Remind me to be thankful for not being able to get pregnant." Flash stated. " It sounds like she's dying." Hawkgirl admitted. "Not helping." Batman scolded. '_This is it.'_ I thought, _'I am going to lose another mate.'_ Another scream pierced the air, but this one was followed by a baby's cry.

After a minute, the doors opened & Supergirl walked out with a smile on her face. "J'onn you can go in now." she said. I ran into the room as quietly as I could, a doctor & 2 midwives were cleaning up. Constance was lying on a cot with a buddle of white blankets in her arms. Looking at my mate, I noticed her green eyes looked tired, her light brown hair all messy & her skin sagged a little... Yet to me, she never looked more beautiful. "Don't just stand there," her voice was hoarse, "come meet your daughter." I walked over & sat besides her on the cot.

Constance handed me the bundles & I swear to H'ronmeer I almost cried. The newborn girl in my arms had long limbs & a longish neck, her eyes were orbs like mine & the same color too. A light colored fuzz covered her oval shaped head, when she saw me, she laughed & tried to grab me with graceful, long fingers. "She's perfect." I say as my daughter grabs my finger, promptly putting it in her mouth & began gumming in mercilessly. "She's more than perfect." Constance replied while stroking her head, "but I don't think Ruby fits her." "Then what well we call her?" I asked as the child yawned. "She looks like a Kim to me." Constance answered, " a Kim Marie Jones." I looked at the child in my arms, now sleeping soundly in my arms. "Welcome Kim." I smiled, "welcome to the world


	3. Picking The Godparents

Hawkgirl's View:

Superman had to physically restrain Flash from running into the infirmary. "Will you let them have some alone time?" John whispered. "Why?" Flash hissed back, "so they can make another?!" I stood a little ways away from the rest of the founders, still feeling the anger towards me... Especially from Wonder Woman. "I wonder what the name is?" said Amazon spoke softly. "Ruby Charlene J'onzz." Batman said.

Everyone stared at the Dark Knight, me included. "You... Knew..." Flash spoke like a dying fish. "Yes." Bats replied. "& you just spoiled it for the rest of us." Superman declared. "Also yes." "Not cool." Green Lantern admitted, "not cool." I would have said something, but J'onn walked of the infirmary. Let it be known that I have never seen the Martian Manhunter smile that wide or look that happy in the 3 plus years I have known him.

"You can come in." he says still smiling. Flash zips in & immediately starts squealing. "OH MY GOD SHE'S ADORABLE!" Wonder Woman looks at Batman, "they have created a monster." "Amen to that." Green Lantern makes a cross sign, "Wally will never give you a moment's peace now." We all file into the room to see Flash cooing & talking in a fake baby language to J'onn's & Saya's baby. "She's beautiful." Batman admits. We all crowd around the cot Saya's in to get a good look at the baby.

"I guess Ruby Charlene J'onzz is gonna be the talk of the tower." Superman chuckles when the baby swats Flash's hand. "We didn't name her Ruby." Connie declares, "we named her Kim... Kim Marie J'onzz." I studied the baby that gave a cry of despair when Batman moved closer to her. "Perfect name for the perfect daughter." I say out loud.

"I'm glad you like your goddaughter's name Shayera." J'onn says as Constance smiles. "GODDAUGHTER?!" I scream. "Shay," Saya starts speaking, "we want you to be Kim's godmother." "M-M-Me?" I ask. To say I was shocked would be an understatement... I was shocked that J'onn * Connie would even let me in the infirmary... But to me named their child's godmother? "I-I-I don't know what to say..." I gasped, "t-thank you... Thank you."

"But I think Wally won't let his goddaughter out of his sight for a long time." Saya adds. Wally stands perfectly still, his expression is one of disbelief. "I-I-I-I'm t-t-the g-g-g-" "You are the godfather." J'onn completed the speedster's sentence, "that is if you-" "I'M THE GODFATHER!" Wally screams so loudly, I think Arthur & all of Atlantis can here him. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Flash gives Saya a kiss on the cheek & gives J'onn 2 kisses... On the mouth! "WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Flash speeds off happy as a clam. "I did not predict that." Constance rubs her cheek. "How do you think I feel!" We all laugh at J'onn's remark, expect for Kim who feel asleep in her loving mother's arm. _'Sweet dreams little one.'_ I mentally say, _'sweet dreams.'_


	4. Coming Home

3rd Person View:

It was 3 days later when Saya was released from the infirmary. Wonder Woman flew her & Martian Manhunter down to Earth in one of the Javelin jet. "She's so beautiful." the Amazon fawned over the child of her 2 best friends, "truly a gift from the gods." "Eyes on the skies, Lady Di." Saya chuckled at her friend's happiness. Sitting besides her was J'onn, cradling Kim Marie Jones in his arms. The little baby girl was asleep, swaddled in a grey crocheted blanket gifted to the lovely couple by Mrs. Kent. J'onn couldn't stop staring at the creation he was holding... He & Constance made the tiny bundle of flesh & bone... They made her.

"Hey." J'onn looked over at his mate. She had a tired smile on her face, but her green eyes shone with pride & joy. She was dressed in a solid navy blue knee length skirt with light grey VANS slip-ons. Her high neckline tank top with the thick stripes was also grey. On her hand was a sliver band studded with clear diamonds, the crown jewel was a rather large dark blue diamond. "Great work... Papa." Constance's light brown hair fell write below her chin. "& to you... Mother." J'onn smiled.

Kim started to cry, more like a bird squawking really. "She's hungry." J'onn declared. "Hand her over." Kim was passed to her mother, wailing her little head off. J'onn turned away to give his mate privacy as she feed their child. _'Even though you've seen them before?'_ Saya's voice echoed in J'onn's head like a piece of music. "Constance!" the Man from Mars attempted to keep his blush down. "Is everything alright?" Wonder Woman looked out of the corner of her sharp blue eyes. "I just can't keep my thoughts to myself Di." Constance answered, "nothing too alarming." Wonder woman's own thoughts became dirty... Mostly about Batman, some rope & a whip. "DIANA!" J'onn's entire face was now a darker shade of green.

By the time they landed, Kim was done eating. Local teacher Constance Jones left the hidden jet, gently burping her baby girl. Martian Manhunter shifted into Detective John Jones & bid Wonder Woman a goodbye before leaving. "Congratulations J'onn." she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth, "I mean it." When the jet took off, Constance & J'onn were in front of their house, a wedding present from Bruce Wayne. It was a one story ranch colored light teal with dark green shutters & a grey/blue shingle roof. It had a good sized porch & rather few windows which was quite alright with the Martian & his mate. "After you, my love." the "detective" spoke.

Kim was now trying to pick her oval head up, but to no avail. Inside the house, the living room had tan walls & a faded blue couch. There was a square, white glass top coffee table separating it from a tan/grey/blue couch. There was flat screen TV on a white entertainment center & a tan & light pink rug with a large flower branch. Next to bird & flower patterned curtains was a fairly large white cabinet with glass doors. "Sit down."J'onn ordered, "I will get you something to eat & drink."

Constance sat on the blue couch after pulling the curtains together. Kim happily cooed & even smiled, all while staring up at her mother with her large red orbs. "This is your new home." the heroine whispered, "this is where you're gonna grow up." "Hopefully with better grammar." J'onn walked back in from the kitchen with a tray in his hands. J'onn sat the tray, containing a Caesar salad & a cup of milk, on the coffee table & took Kim from his mate. "No using words like "gonna" & "ain't"." he peered down at his daughter, giggling without a care in the world. Constance chuckled while eating her food. "If you're already using rules," Constance started to speak, "then I can't wait to see you conquer the teenage years." "Our K'hym will be the best behaved child in the world." J'onn nuzzled the nose of his daughter with his own, "she will be smart & kind, but popular & social." "Those last 2 are your complete opposites my dear." Constance joked.

A few hours went by, roughly 2, before Kim Marie Jones fell asleep. Her parents carried her to her nursery which was also their room. The walls were a daisy yellow with a green & red diamond patterned carpet. There was an all white rug underneath a white crib that had come with a yellow curtains. There was also a white, plush lounge chair in front of a white built in cabinet & next to a window (with white curtains) & a small round end table. J'onn & Constance's bed was made from dark wood & had 4 post, each post had a small section that was wrapped around in a fake gold decal. The sheets were white, no surprise, with a tan throw blanket. J'onn laid Kim in the crib, she slept blissfully.

"You should sleep too." the Martian nuzzled his mate's neck. "But I don't want to." the archer argued, "how can I sleep with this little bundle of cuteness 4 feet away?" J'onn picked her up bridal style & laid Constance on the queen sized bed. "Sleep." he kissed her lips briefly, "you look tired." "Tired means old." Constance yawned. "Whatever you say dear." J'onn mentally rolled his eyes. J'onn rubbed her back until she snored softly, then J'onn got into bed besides her, wrapping his large arms around her, once skinny, body. _'Good night my girls.'_ he said telepathically, _'good night.'_


End file.
